Run
by Zecka S. B. Fujioka
Summary: Aku berlari dan tidak melihat ke belakang lagi... Aku berlari lebih dari dua puluh empat jam sehari untuk memacu jantungku.. Takkan pernah aku berlari sekencang ini hanya demi mencari prioritas diri.. the first fic in Arisa! #46


**Run**

**.**

**Disclaimer: **Arisa © Natsumi Ando

**Warning: **tidak ada percapakan, Tsubasa-centric, OOC mungkin bisa dipertanyakan, hanya 500 words. Genre biasa dan rate K. Terinspirasi oleh lagu Epik High – Run.

**.o.O.o.**

_Aku berlari dan tidak melihat ke belakang lagi...  
Aku berlari lebih dari dua puluh empat jam sehari untuk memacu jantungku.._

_Takkan pernah aku berlari sekencang ini hanya demi mencari prioritas diri.._

Dia melihat orang itu berlari, mengejar waktu walaupun dia tidak memiliki kaki kiri. Dia berlari memakai kaki palsu demi menutupi aib memalukannya. Orang itu giat berlari tanpa pernah berhenti. Sekali berlari dan tidak pernah berhenti di tempat.

Di sini aku berada menatap pemandangan luar biasa. Pemandangan membuatku tersentuh. Cahaya mentari menyinari langkahnya, bayangan tetap menghampirinya. Panas di siang hari tidak membuat orang itu patah semangat. Aku sungguh kagum padanya.

Aku ingin sekali lari dari semuanya, tidak mau mengingat apa-apa. Mengingat masa-masa kelam ingin hancurkan niatku bertahan. Bertahan di tempat aku selalu nyaman, namun bikin resahkan hati karena aku benar-benar dilarang menulis hal-hal tidak penting. Sebentar lagi aku meninggalkan dunia itu. Cuma sebentar, tapi agak lama itulah buat aku pusing.

Aku... Tsubasa Uehara benar-benar ambil keputusan tanpa minta persetujuan siapa-siapa. Besok aku akan bersiap-siap mendengar apa kata-kata mereka.

Aku beranjak pergi, pulang ke rumah. Aku masukkan tangan ke saku celana, berjalan menuju rumah. Angin kencang menyuruhku berlari. Menghembuskan nafas perlahan, aku tatap ke depan. Aku melihat bayangan lapangan olahraga. Aku siaga, dan dalam hitungan ketiga, aku berlari secepat kilat.

Lari... lari... lari... aku berlari dari semua yang ada di dunia ini. Orang-orang sekitarku memintaku menjadi apa yang mereka inginkan. Tidak terpaku pada hal-hal dunia teknologi. Usia kakekku tidak bertahan lama. Aku berhak memberikan dia kebahagiaan sebelum ajalnya.

Hidupku pada malam di bawah hujan adalah 365 hari. Jantung semakin kecil ini selalu bertahan selama 24 jam. Aku menyembunyikan kegelisahanku demi kepentinganku sendiri. Tidak mau memperlihatkan seperti apa wajahku ini. Ekspresi datar tidak berperasaan, tapi hati makin sakit jika melihat orang-orang sekitarku bersedih.

Hari ini adalah hari ini, esok adalah esok, apapun yang ada terjadi hari ini, aku perlu mempertimbangkannya. Masa depan masih perlu kucari demi kedua orang tuaku dan saudara-saudaraku. Aku berlari ke arah mana? Belokan? Atau terus maju?

Bayangan orang itu menyuruhku maju ke depan. Aku berlari maju tanpa menoleh ke kiri ke kanan. Jika aku jatuh, aku masih bisa berdiri. Takkan lama lagi.

Tidak sulit aku berlari, tapi jantungku berpacu cepat. Hati ini pilu, rasanya mau pingsan. Lelah. Pusing. Tekanan. Beban. Nafsu makan menurun. Pucat pasi. Dan lain-lain.

Aku berjalan jauh demi menyentuh langit di depanku dengan tangan ini. Jalankan sampai hatimu penuh impianmu.

Tidak peduli aku berlari sampai mana, masih di tempat yang sama. Aku tidak lari dari masalah menghimpitku, tapi lari demi orang-orang paling kusayangi. Demi duniaku, di mana impianku berasal. Demi mereka, aku rela melakukan apa pun. Melepaskan semua pernah kuraih sebelumnya, aku lepaskan begitu saja. Mereka tidak apa-apa tanpaku.

Lari... lari... lari...

Aku berlari tanpa henti. Setelah sampai batas, aku berhenti dan mengatur nafas. Menyeka keringat di wajahku. Aku muntahkan semuanya. Demi Tuhan, belum pernah aku merasa lega seperti ini. Inilah keputusanku. Aku benar-benar pergi.

_Gelap gulita...  
Dunia mulai pindah begitu cepat...  
Jalur yang aku lalui tidak ada habisnya..._

_Namun, itulah akhir positifku demi melanjutkan apa yang ada di depanku...  
demi mereka dan demi diriku sendiri..._

**End**

**.o.O.o.**

**A/N: **Fic GaJe.. ini terinspirasi dari berbagai pengalaman. Saya tidak bicara banyak.. makasih sudah baca! ^^

Salam hangat dari saya,

Sunny Blue February

**Date:** Makassar, 21 Maret 2013


End file.
